Love Is Bigger Than Faith
by Mileyrulez1110
Summary: Summary inside! NickxMiley This fic is legal! My check out!
1. Trailor

A/N Hey guys here is Love is Bigger Than Faith I'm warning this will be sad than my usual Niley stories. But you will not regret it. I promise I worked really hard brainstorming this. I hope you like this. If so, please review so I can continue. All of you guys no how I am with reviewing. I love reviews! Okay here is the trailer!

_It's been five long years since they seen eachother. Five years without speaking. Five years without a friend. What really happens betweens those five years?__If you made a comitment to always be there for oneanother, what is your not? _

Miley Cyrus was 15 years old when she dated the handsome rocker Nick Jonas. They were pulled apart or multiple reasons. What really is the reason? Was it distance? Was it jealousy? Only they know.

**A brakeup because of distance happens**

"Nick this is for the best, I- i'm sorry I'm moving back to tennesse, please un-understand..." Said the 15-yearold girl said as the annoying tears flickered in the darkness. it was unbearable. Nick starred back into her watching her gaze as she ran away without stopping. He was left with a broken heart in the darkness only the light of the moon.

**A lot happens in five years.**

The doctor paced around the room as the worried face of Nick's parents watched.

"You're sons' dibetes is getting worse daily, and he might slip into a coma if he isn't careful." The doctor said sadly as the mother of the 16 yearold cried her heart out as his father comforted her. Nick knew this wasn't good and it wasn't safe.

- -

Back in Tenesse sat the 16 year old girl living her dream as she made it in the big time and had millions of fans who believed in her.

**Coming back to California**

As the Cyrus family sat around the dinning room table sharing a meal and enjoying eachothers company the 20 yearolds' father spoke to her.

"Miles, your mother and I have some news." Her father said as she looked up from her plate.

"We're moving back to California..." he said hesitantly.

"What!?" Miley cried, dropping her cup of water on the floor

**Miley watched as the strong men heaved the furniture into the same home she shared 5 years ago with her family. Her gaze locked on the jonas' lived in. She sat on the side walk thinking back in her memories, the jonas' were like her second family. She felt a small tap on her shoulder.**

"Miley...? I sthat you..!?" The curly haired boy asked with a shock expression. Everything ran through his head.

"Oh my god! Nick!!" The girl screached jumping into his arms for the first time in five long years.

**They have been close for quite a while. it shows a girl and boy cuddling in front of the fire on Christmas Eve.**

Nick hestantly took in a breath he has been holding. "Miles, I need to tell you something very important." Nick said as he motioned her to sit up.

"Nicky, what's wrong...?" Miley said with worry written across her face.

"My diabetes is getting worse..." Nick said as Miley sat stunned in silence.

**Okay what do you think? Should i continue and will need about five reviews to make me want to continue.**


	2. Moving

A/N Hey guys here is Love is Bigger Than Faith I'm warning this will be sad than my usual Niley stories. But you will not regret it. I promise I worked really hard brainstorming this. I hope you like this. If so, please review so I can continue. All of you guys no how I am with reviewing. I love reviews!

_Summary- __It's been five long years since they seen eachother. Five years without speaking. Five years without a friend. What really happens betweens those five years?_Nicks dibetes ruins his life. He doesn't have the strenth to pick up a guitar. Miley and him rekindle in a completely random situation. "What ever happens, I will always love you." Miley said looking down at the almost lifeless body that was held in a coma. Nick stood still, knowone made a movement. It felt as though Miley's whole world was going to blank out, at any moment she was to fragile. Even though it was Nick that was hurt, it seamed as though she would brake any moment

--

The Cyrus family shared another family dinner, sharing memories and talking about old times. 20 year old Miley Ray Cyrus sat in the far right corner next to her younger sister Noah. Her brown curly hair layed down to here back. her smile was never the same, she never had the one in a million smile after she left California 5 years ago. Many people think she misses the city life, but their intentions were incorrect.

_Backflash five years ago._

_Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus sat on swings at a nearby park. The only sound that was audable was the sound of the breath. All Nick ever wanted was for this moment to last. But sometimes wishes don't come true. The girl's blue orbs sparkled in the darkness. Tears formed against her cheek as the boy grabed onto her pulling her into a tight hug. Nick knew Miley would soon be gone, away he tryed holding onto the moment. _

_"I'll always love you, Miley..Please don't go.." Nick said as tears fell from his chocolate brown eyes freely. She took his hand leading him into the darkness near a small pond._

_"I'll always love you too Nick, remember love is bigger than faith, you will always have a special place in my heart." Miley told him as she placed his hand over her's._

_Nick cupped her face and gave her a short sweet kiss. The girl locked eyes with his as a tear rolled down her cheek._

_"Nick this is for the best, I- i'm sorry I'm moving back to Tennesse, please un-understand..." Said the 15-yearold girl said as the annoying tears flickered in the darkness. it was unbearable. Nick starred back into her watching her gaze as she ran away without stopping. He was left with a broken heart in the darkness only the light of the moon._

_"Miley!" He tryed calling her name but no words came out._

_--_

_End of Flashback_

Miley was broken out of her thoughts as he father clinked his knife over his glass to quiet down the family. She looked over at her dad, to see what he wanted.

"As you all know, Miles is getting a new record deal.." Billy Ray, Miley's father spoke out, as everyone nodded.

"Which brings us to conclusion..." Tish, Miley's mother said as everyone waited for the news.

"Miles, your mother and I have some news." Her father said as she looked up from her plate.

"We're moving back to California..." he said hesitantly.

"What!?" Miley cried, dropping her cup of water on the floor.

Everyone stood silent, Miley carefully taking in the news.

"Starting tomorrow we will start packing we hope to be in California by next week." Tish said as everyone talked about the news.

Miley soon stood up excusing herself, as she walked to her wing of the house as she starred blankly at her bedroom.

--

Miley's POV

I'm moving back to California I never thought I'd see the day! I wonder how Nick is doing. All these years I never forgot about him. He was my first true love, actually he still is. I wonder if he's single? Right now I just need to sleep on the thoughts, because I have a busy day tomorrow.

--

Nick's POV

Ever since Miley left, she was the one on my mind. We lost connection after those 5 years. After she left my doctor said my diabetes will reflect and ruin the rest of my life. I still remember the day, it got worse and worse.

--

_Backflash 4 years ago_

_My parents and I were at the doctors office for my appointment. We sat in one of the uncomfurtable waiting room chairs. I sat silently in boredom. I looked up to see a tall man with a white coat. He held a clipboard in his hand._

_"Nicholas Jonas..?" The man asked, that's my cue to stand._

_We followed him into the room and I took a seat on a chair as he looked at his chart._

_"Okay, Nick, I have some news for you." He looked serous after he said this and soon looked at my parents with fear._

_The doctor paced around the room as the worried face of Nick's parents watched._

_"You're sons' dibetes is getting worse daily, and he might slip into a coma if he isn't careful." The doctor said sadly as my mother cried her heart out as my father comforted her. I knew this wasn't good and it wasn't safe._

_End of Backflash_

_--_

Here I stand today, I had to take a break from touring and do recording instead, but my love for music is still there. I paced around my spaceous home knowing I should enjoy life as it is.

**Okay Here is the first chapter. I need atleast 5-10 reviews to update. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Seeing You

A/N Hey guys here is Love is Bigger Than Faith I'm warning this will be sad than my usual Niley stories. But you will not regret it. I promise I worked really hard brainstorming this. I hope you like this. If so, please review so I can continue. All of you guys no how I am with reviewing. I love reviews!

_Summary- __It's been five long years since they seen eachother. Five years without speaking. Five years without a friend. What really happens betweens those five years?_Nicks dibetes ruins his life. He doesn't have the strenth to pick up a guitar. Miley and him rekindle in a completely random situation. "What ever happens, I will always love you." Miley said looking down at the almost lifeless body that was held in a coma. Nick stood still, knowone made a movement. It felt as though Miley's whole world was going to blank out, at any moment she was to fragile. Even though it was Nick that was hurt, it seamed as though she would brake any moment

Miley's POV

I sat on the plane between Noah and Braison. Knowing this would be a long flight, I took out my laptop and began doing random seaches on google. Once bordom striked I closed the laptop in descust and looked over at Noah who was texting her friends she left behind in Tennesse. Braison was talking to his girlfriend who he has been dating for about 4 and a half years. I never understood how he could handle, long distance, but knowing they broke up multiple times they still loved eachother. it's too bad it couldn't be that was for Nick and I. It's funny how Braison is a year younger then me and his love life is better than my own. I sighed to myself knowing even though I haven't seen Nick in five long years, I would have to pick up the pieces somewhere. Then a loud roar of a man's voice went through the intercom.

"Flight 69 to California is now landing." People began to put away their belonging as me as well. "Please stay in you're seat intill flight attendents instruct you.. thank we hope you enjoyed you're flight." Soon anough we all stood up while I grabed my messenger laptop bag and slid my sidekick into my pocket.

Once we were driving down the fimilar pathway of LA, I glanced out the window, why I had left in the first place, my intensions were for bigger and better things. Thoughts struck my head about everything even Nick. I remember during the tour we shared one of my best friends passed away, I couldn't help thinking he was there through it all. Even when we weren't dating quite yet, he backed me up on anything I suceeded. One thing I remembered though was not the words that were spoken but the things that weren't said. The things I remember were no matter how much I protested or refused Nick went over every day and just laid with me in the grass on hot summer days not saying a word. The way he didn't care who I dated or what I wore, not minding the silence. He cared about _me. _I turned on my Ipod to drown out my thoughts.

Nick's POV

Here I sat in the recording studio, recording my debute album. After a _long _day recording, I decided to finish off the day. Standing up from the stool i sat most off the day only resting for water breaks. I took off the headphones that swished my hair back a little. I put the mic on the stand and watched my puzzled face of my manager.

"Nicky boy, why stop now..?" Bill my manager asked.

"Just a little tired.." I lied knowing the real reason was because I didn't want to record for the rest of the day. Doing 48 hours a week can get tiring, not mentioning interviews and apointments. He noddecafter my reply, as I grabbed my cell off the counter and set it inside my back pocket. I headed out of the studio, slidding into my SUV. I started the engine and smiled into the rerveiw morror. I pulled into the driveway I knew for most of my new years. My parents house, yes I'm twenty years old, and I still live with my parents. Big deal. I flickered with my key chain, finding the right key as I turned it into the key hole.

"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted as her face shown to mine as she walked down the stairs.

"Hello Hunnie.." She smiled before saying, " I think you should go look next door to us, you will be surprised.." She winked at my confused look.

"Mom, what are you talking about? it's the empty Cyrus house.." I said eye balling her while she gave me a reasuring smile.

I skidded towards the door as I looked next door to us, to see two large moving trucks and a retal car parking into the drive way.

Miley's POV

We parked in the fimilar driveway. Excited I swinged open the car door and running into the house. Everything was almost back together. To my suprise there stood, Joe, Kevin, Frankie and kevin Sr, all setting up the furniture. I ran into Kevin's embrace, who he was the closest to me. And I did the same for everyone else.

"Don't you look beautiful darling, and so grown up!" Kevin Sr, cooed.

"Thanks papa J!" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Miley!" Frankie screached jumping in my arms.

"Hey frank the Tank! Hello Kevy and Joey!" I said hugging them as well.

I soon began to run up to my room to find everything back to the way it was. the way I left it five years ago. I walked over to my secret spot AKA my extra room almost like a closet. To my amazement, the scrapbook of me and Nick still stood hanged up on the wall. I let out the deep breath I have been holding in, that seemed like forever. I looked at all the framed pictures I couldn't believed how much i loved Nick, correction, still do. I soon decided to go to the front yard for some fresh air. I sat on the front step, i barried my face in my manicured hands. I let out a long awaited sigh. I ca't believe I was back here, in California. My gaze went out on the Jonas house, Boy so many memories stayed there. Hopefully more to come.

No one's POV

Nick ran across his front lawn and jumped the big fence to get to the Cyrus house. He slowed down his pace once he made it to the Cyrus' front yard. His smile grew into a goofy grin, one he never shared in quite a long time. His heart beat faster as he approuched her. She sat looking out into the sun, her hair blew against the wind. She soon felt a light tap on her shoulder. Jerking her head back to reviel no other then the famous Nick Jonas. She leaped up off the ground like fire crackers on her feet.

"Miley is that you..?" His mouth was dry for words, he studdered at her slight movement.

"Nick! Oh my god!" She leaped into his embrace. "I can't believe it's you! I missed you more then you'll ever know." She took in his sent as he pulled away from his tight hug.

"I missed you too, more then you will ever know!" Goofy child like grins spread across both their faces. Not knowing where it leaded it seemed right.

**A/N WOW I'm loving this story! What do you think? The only way i can find out, if you review! Tell me what you think. Even if if it's bad news, I'll take it. i need the time to know what I should add or fix!**


	4. Be My Girlfriend?

Miley and Nick sat at their favorite coffee shop, from five years ago, renewing the memories that they missed out on each other's lives. They babbled on like they never left each other's side. "Joe did that?" Miley asked, they were having a conversation of a wacky thing, Joe did during the Burnin' Up tour. "Yup, he sat on the pizza!" Nick said laughing. Miley's laugh was like he had remembered it, from five years ago. "So, Miley, what happened to you during those years?" Nick asked sipping his iced tea. "Well, just last year, I got my first Oscar award for best female singer." She said with a big smile. "That great, Miles! That will sure top my awards!" He said with a chuckle, while Miley playfully hit his arm. "Don't be silly! Nick, you're apart of the Jonas Brothers, you're still who most of the teen girl population adores!" She said with a giggle. "You're right, I am quite amazing!" he said sighing to himself. "Nick, you're head is big enough, if it grows any larger, it just might pop!" she said with a giggle as she ruffled his curls, while Nick made a fake shocking face. Nick pretended to stand up grabbing his phone off the table, as Miley grabbed his hand. "Nick! I was only kidding don't leave!" She said putting on her best puppy dog pout. "And so was I." He added with a sly smile. "Very funny." She said rolling her eyes playfully. For the rest of the time, they never stopped talking, intill a lady who was the cashier walked over to them. "Well, sorry to say this folks but it's closing time." She said as Nick and Miley glanced around surprised. "Wow, we talked the whole time!" Nick said in pure shock as he grabbed Miley's hand, pulling her up out of the chair and over to the door, throwing away his coffee cup in the process. They walked the lonely streets of LA, once they arrived at Miley's house. "Well, Nick I had a great time!" She said, not noticing her father was looking through the blinds, remembering doing so when they were fifteen. I slowly closed the blinds deciding they deserved their time alone. Nick awkwardly stood on the patio, waiting for the right time, to ask Miley if she was free tomorrow afternoon. "Me too," He finally said before getting the courage, " Would you like to hang out with me tomorrow afternoon, and join me for lunch and see a movie afterwards?" He added with a smile. "Of course, Nick!" she said kissing her cheek, before stepping into her house, to see her Dad reading a magazine, sitting on the sofa. "Hi Daddy!" She said with an ear to ear grin. "Did you have a nice time?" He asked looking up from his magazine. "More than you'll ever know." She said running up hugging her father, and seeing her Mom, and embraced her also. Miley quickly ran up to her wing, before her Mom turned to her father. "What's gotten into her?" She asked with a smile, while he shrugged.

--

Nick walked in his house with a smile across his face. He was making his way into his bedroom, when Joe tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey man, how was Miley?" He said with a crooked grin.

"She's awesome, night bro." He said opening his door. "Night' Nick." Nick sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking and kept replaying the night, over and over again. He laid in that position intil his eyes drooped and he fell into an awaited sleep.

--

The next morning Miley woke up bright and early to hyped for the day, she was going to have. Miley leaped out of her bed, quickly making it, the way she wanted it. she stepped out on her balcony, breathing in the morning air as birds sang, and flew up into the clouds. She smiled slightly as she watched children riding their bikes with no care. she walked into her room and took in the scent of the sweet aroma, of flowers that sat in a vase on her nightstand. She walked into her very large closet and drowned out all her thoughts as she began to rummage through her clothes. She decided on something not to formal or to plain, since it was summer, she picked out a knee length pink dress, with black flipflops. she walked into her personal bathroom and took out her toiletries bag out of her far left shelf. She emptied out, eyeliner, peach scented clear lipgloss and a pair of gold dangling earrings. She clipped in her earrings through the small little holes in her ears. She applied a light coding of lipgloss over her lips and the coating of eyeliner. Once she thought she looked presentable, it was only a quarter of 11. She took a seat on the side of her bed with her laptop on her lap. She sighed onto her screename and before she knew it, Nick had Im-ed her.

NickJisoffdachain- Hey Miles, wat's up?

SmileyMiley02- Not much, I'll be over ur house at 12. Is that cool?

NickJisoffdachain- Sure! C u soon!

NickJisoffdachain has signed off.

Miley smiled to herself as she closed her laptop shut. She stood up and walked over to her TV area, she turned on the TV and let the images over come her.

--With Nick

Nick paced around his bedroom trying to pick an outfit that won't come out to strong. He didn't want it to appeal like he wanted to get back together with her right away. But he also didn't want it to be as though they are only friends, and let it stay that way. Finally after arguing with himself for a good ten minutes, he decided on shorts and a polo tee-shirt. I slipped on his favorite pair of green converse, and pushed his I-phone into his back pocket. He fingered with his key chain that held his, car keys, house keys and keys to his guitar room. He walked into his bathroom and began brushing his teeth. He spit the substance into the sink as he heard his mother voice through the intercom.

"Miley's here, sweetie!" His Mom spoke through the intercom, he quickly washed out his mouth with mouth wash before making his way to the doorway. Pressing down the green bottom he said, "Send her up! Thanks Mom!" He said taking his finger off the green bottom, before looking around his room investigating the last minute, he made sure everything was in place. He heard a knock on the door, he jogged to the door, to open to meet with the blue orbs he dreamt of.

"Hey Miles!" He said hugging the thin frame with a big grin.

"Hey Nick, you ready?" she asked with a smile. In his eyes she was beautiful, as she always was to him.

"Yup! Let's go!" He said as they linked arms he closed his door with the other hand. They talked the whole ride to the exact diner they went to on their first date. Nick stepped out, as did Miley. "Nick! You brought me here!?" Miley said her eyes bursting with surprise, all Nick did was simply nod his head. They walked inside and took a seat on the far left corner. Once they ate and paid the bill they both stood up. "Which movie do you want to see Miles?" Nick asked her once they arrived at the theater. "Oh Nick! Look!" Miley said pointing towards the ticket booth. Which read sold out., Nick sighed to himself before turning to Miley. "I'm sorry, I wanted to make this special..." He said looking down, Miley smiled at him before saying, "Nick, it was special. because I shared it with you." A smile played on Nick faced, as their lips met, with his hot breath on her neck and tingles running down her spine. Miley pulled apart with a smile planted across her face, before leaning in as she kissed him again. Sparks erupted for the first time in five years. Miley's blue orbs locked with Nick's chocolate brown eyes, as they starred blankly into eachother's eyes. "Miley, will you be my girlfriend...again?" Nick's pleading eyes surfaced over her ocean blue eyes. "Of course, Nick," She intertwined their hands together, as Nick sighed in satisfaction. "I missed you, Miley, I really did." He said as he turned around their eyes met before, his face broke out into a shy smile, his brown eyes glowed back at her. "I know Nick, I'm sorry." She said calm but yet so soft. Their lips collided against one another once again.. The kiss filled with passion as, her lips moved willingly over his. He pulled away, his head resting against hers, their heavy pant was the only sound that filled the air. "Don't be," He said softly, with their foreheads against each other's. He finished his sentence as their foreheads parted. "It was you're career and you're life." He said kissing her delicate hand. "I know Nick, but, you're apart of it." She said drowning in his beautiful dreamy eyes. "And I will always," he said kissing the top of her head.

Once the time came where Nick stood at her front porch. Miley embraced Nick into a tight hug, with her arms around his neck and his around her waist. "Good night Miley." He said kissing her forehead. "Good night Nicky," He lent in pressing his lips once more in a short but lingering kiss, losing himself in the moment. Miley pulled away slightly from the position. A smile on their faces, as Miley walked into her house, shutting the door firmly, as he walked into his own home, bringing in the moment he shared with, the one girl he will always love.

**A/N- Hey everyone! How was you're 4th of July? Good I hope! The reason I didn't update sooner is because I have been busy all week, so I could only do a couple updates, on my other stories. I will get an update as soon as I can, please don't rush, my Mom has been dragging me out of the house to go to the beach and other places. So I have been away from the computer. Also, I need 5-10 reviews to update!**


	5. Chapter 5

Miley waited downstaires of Nick's wing of the house. She was preparing breakfast for Nick in his kitchen, while was still fast asleep n his room. Being a genteman he had slept on the sofa in the room nextdoor to his. Miley diced a couple tomatos and she cracked the egg against the side of the bowl. She began mixing the rest of her ingediants together as she began forming the omlet on the pan. Once it was cooked she set the plate of omlets and bakon on the table. She scrubbd the couter top with a sponge as she turned on her heal to see Nick, rumpled and disheveled and unbearably sexy standing in the doorway. Miley baby blue's met his gorgous chocolate brown eyes, a smile spread on his handsome face.

"Hey cutie." Miley said pecking his nose and making her way as she kissed his lips.

'Hi.." Nick smirked groggily. Nick peeked inside the fridge as he took a out a carton of orage juice. She eyed him covetously, his upper body bare, tight with tanned tanned muscles, he looked skinner than usual. But, Miley didn't let it get to her. He still looked strong from working in the sun, well-worn jeans hugged his hips. He clutched the carton of orage juice in his hand, as he poured a glass.

"I made you breakfast!" Miley said smiling.

"Aw, you shouldn't have!" Nick said taking a seat beside Miley. Miley simply smiled.

Once they finished Miley stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go get dressed." Miley said as she wore one of Nick's shirts, that he had given her. Miley walked up the stairs as she picked out the outfit she had decided on. It was a pair of vans, gray skinny yeans and a purple v-neck sweater.

Miley sat stood beside Nick's mirror in his bathroom as she began curling her hair into perfect ringlets. Once her hair and makeup was completed Miley found Nick fully dressed, on his bed tuning his baby; an acoustic Gibson guitar. Miley took a seat beside him. Miley felt something was going to happen, her hand began shaking ever so lightly. Miley hand was on her lap, Nick lightly sat his hand on top of her's.

"Mile, I need you to know something... I've been thinking about this a lot lately, when I was with Selena, I _never_ loved her." Miley felt a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. She always worried if he_ loved _her or not, all those articles confused her and worried her, but now she knew the truth. She sarted to tence up as her body stiffened. She refused to meet those brown orbs that belonged to Nick.

"Hey come here." Nick said lifting her chin, "I want you to here this song I wrote.. a long time ago..."

The acoustic guitar began sounding as Nick played.

"Broken hearts and last goodbyes, restless nights  
But lullabies helps to make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength just to say..." His hormonic voice filled the room...

"I'm Sorry...  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way..."

"Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say that I'm

I'm Sorry...  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way..."

Miley felt as though she was about to cry, but yet she didn't understand why, she was back with her one true love so there was no reason to cry over it. All the restless nights, crying and dating other guys, she never got her mind off no other than Nick Jonas.

"Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go,  
Then please girl, just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't want to see  
You and me going our separate ways  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late...

I'm Sorry...  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way."

Nick stopped playing and looked at her longingly begging for an answer. Miley looked down playing with her hands. Nick gently tilted her chin to look him in the eyes.

"I..should have never sang it.. I'm sorry." Nick said sorrowly, in a instant Miley pressed her lips to his.

"Don't be sorry, Nick, this was my fault too, one thing I will promise is that I will never leave you again as long as I'm living and breathing." Miley said as sincere as possible.

Later that night Nick smiled as repeated the day he spent with Miley. Nick trotted down the hall, loosening the tie that hung around his neck, as he pushed open the door to his bedroom. He undressed quickly as he set his articles of clothing in the hamper. His tan legs made their way through a pair of gray jogging pants. He patted his face with a white colored face cloth as he let a yawn excape through his lips. He pulled down the blankets, and climbed into bed. He fell into a deap slumber seeing her face.

--With Miley

After Miley got back home she settled into one of her favorite books, Don't Die, My Love. That was the type of book you're able to read over and over again. Miley sat in the cushioned seat, her head resting against the large paned window, her eyes scattered across the blacks words, as she held the book in her hand. She was losing herself in the characters of the story, the hours slowly passing her by. She pealed her eyes away from the book to look a the window across from her, the lights dimed, a sleeping boy in the bed. Pushing her weight up, off the window seating that she had been situated at for atleast a few hours, her feet touched the wooden floor. The cold wood, pressed against the palms of her feet, she padded across the floor, the cool air hitting against her bare shoulder, a white tank top clung to her torso, a pair of gray sweat hung loosely on her hips. It was the end of october, it was beginning to get chilly, and Miley never enjoyed the cold weather, although she loved to look out the window and watch the snow fall. Since living in California they never really had snow, or very cold weather, so she enjoyed visiting Tennessee or New York in the winter.

A cell phone chimed brought her out of her thoughts. Picking up the plastic body, she fliped it opened as her eyes roamed across the screen. She read the message she had recieved, and placed it on the large mahogany desk. She beamed at what the text message said, as she fell asleep that night.

**A/N-**** Ooooh What did the text message say? You will have to review to find out! I worked hard on this chapter, also finally forever will be out soon, I am finishing some kinks.**


	6. Chapter 6

AN= Here is you're chapter! Sorry for the wait! I've been busy, and you will find out what the text was about soon, this chapter goes along with it.

Miley awoke the bright, winter sun was strangely brighter than the regular sun that poured through her window. It was the beginning of November, actually November 5th to be exact, Kevin Jonas' 26th Birthday, the Jonas clan along with Miley's own family would be celebrating it together along with the Kevin and his family's closest friends. Miley felt a large lump form in her throat, she was spazing out about Kevin not liking his present she got him. Although everyone including his girlfriend Ashley said he would like his gift. She had got him the new handheld video camera. She smiled at the wrapped present that laid on her already made bed, that held a new quilt that had the scent of lemons. Yes, lemons. She had sprayed her room around with her favorite fragrance.

She entered her walk-in closet looking around for the perfect outfit in this chilly autumn day. Once she had chosen her outfit she hung it on the hook on the back of her bathroom door. She stripped from her flannel pajamas. She pulled her body into the shower and let the warm water hit her back, and run down her spine. Once she finished her shower, she dressed in a gray V-neck fitted sweater, and a pair of dark skinny jeans along with her coach purse slung over her shoulder, a thin, black scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, and her Dior sunglasses covering her eyes. Along with her black ugg boots, smiling at herself in the mirror, she walked down the flight of stairs and into the kitchen where her twelve year-old younger sister sat texting at the kitchen table.

"Hey." Noah said, pressing a few more keys on her sidekick then looking up at Miley.

Miley walked over to the stainless steel refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water. She unscrewed the cap and took a drink, " Hi." Miley said taking another big gulp," So, you almost ready?" Miley asked Noah. Noah was bringing over her notes and school books, so her and Frankie could study before her tutour bamed a pop quiz on the French Revolution, next week. Noah and Frankie had the same totour since they were both homeschooled.

"Yup, almost." Noah said as she held her L.L Bean backpack over her shoulder and slid her sidekick in her back pocket. Miley decided to bring her sister over the Jonas' house since she was going there anyway.

"Okay, let's go." Noah said as Miley grabbed her house keys and Kevin's present. They walked out of the door, locking it on the way.

xoxo--

Miley and Noah stood outside of the Jonas residence. "Frankie! Give me back my cologne! I need it for my date!" They could hear Nick shout from inside, the house. A door slammed. "No Nick! I need it for mine!" They heard feet run across the floor. "Let's ring the doorbell now." Miley whispered, Noah nodded as she pressed the yelled cycler button. Feet patted once again, as the sound of someone unlocking the door. The door swung open, revealing Nick, as Noah passed him in the door way.

Nick stepped outside,"Well, hello beautiful!" Nick said looking Miley up and down, her dark curls flattered her face, along her coat collar.

She smiled,"Hey handsome. Oh, come here you!" She said opened her arms, as he filled the space. He held her in his arms gently swing her around. "I missed you!"

Miley gave him a puzzled look, still her eyes locked, as she let a giggle excape from her lips," Nicky, I just saw you last night. But, I missed you too." She smiled as she gave him a delicate sweet kiss. Miley shivered as they let go.

Nick chuckled," Alrighty, let's get you inside. You must be freezing." He smiled. They walked into the large dimly lit house, hand and hand.

xoxo--

Noah and Frankie sat on the kitchen table, studying, or should I say more like flirting.

"So when I was Seven almost eight, during the burning up tour we ordered pizza, Nick set it on the couch to get a couple plates and Joe sat down right on the pizza!" Her laughed, as Noah giggled.

"I can't believe he sat on the pizza!" Noah laughed along. (AN= Remember in the first chapter with Nick and Miley?)

They stopped laughing," I really missed hanging out with you Noah." Frankie said softly. Little did they know Nick and Miley watched from the corner of the doorway.

"I missed you too, Frankie." Noah said taking his hand.

---

"Maybe we should leave them alone." Miley whispered, Nick nodded as the walked away. They walked into the livingroom, as Miley plopped down on the couch.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" Miley asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, My parents' brought Kevin and Ash out to dinner, and Joe and Emily were out shopping since Joe forgot to get his own brother a birthday gift." Miley's blue orbs locked with Nick's chocolate brown eyes, as she starred blankly into his eyes. " As in Ashley Tisdale and Emily Osment?" Nick nodded, "Yeah." He gave Miley a strange look, " Nick! Oh my God! So they are coming tonight?" Nick smiled finally catching on. They have been some of her best friends' since like, forever! "Yeah there coming." Nick smiled, as Miley kissed his lips and jumped around squealed. He smiled she looked so cute when she was excited. Nick stood also bringing her in his arms.

"Chill Miles." Nick smiled kissing her nose. He placed his hands on her shoulders, that had always calmed he down when she was excited or really hyper. She smiled up at him kissing his lips.

"Come on, I want to see what Noah and Frankie are up too." Miley said smiling.

xoxo--

Miley and Noah were in the middle of baking chocolate chip cookies, while Frankie and Nick were battling in guitar hero, in the next room.

Miley patted the dow in her clean hand and set it on the tray, " So.. Noah, do you have a thing for Noah?"

A blush formed on her already rosy cheeks,"No... Why would you say that Miles?"

Miley gave her 'the' look, "Noah-bear cmon' tell me!" Noah's face got more red," Don't call me 'Noah-bear' it's so embarrassing!" Miley laughed, " I'll keep calling you that if you don't tell me!"

"Alright! Alright! I might like Frankie a little..or a lot..." Noah said giggling in her hands.

"I knew it! I always knew you like Frankie." She smiled she had always remembered when her and Nick were dating before she moved. She always brought Noah over for playdates, and Nick would bring Frankie by. Her and Nick had said it then that they would make a perfect couple. Miley set the pan of chocolate chip cookie dow into the oven. Miley took off her oven mitts, and hugged her little sister.

"We're home!" Shouted Mr. Jonas from the doorway, right on time, the oven beeped indicating that the cookies were cooked.

Miley peered from the doorway seeing her best friend Emily. She was a couple feet taller, and her blond hair was a lighter, shade with light brown highlights, her blue eyes beaming as she set her purse on the table. Miley slowly walked out of the kitchen, Joe had his arms around Emily, and she could see Kevin and Ashley in the livingroom, watching Frankie beat Nick in guitar hero.

Once Miley was visable,"Em?" Miley spoke ever so soft her blue eyes tearing up with tears. Miley began getting emotional after not seeing her friend after all this time. They had lost contact after Miley moved away.

"Miley? Is that you?" Emily and Miley stood a foot away, as Emily held her hand to her mouth. Miley nodded with tears running down her face.

"Oh my God! Miley!" Emily and ran embraced in a big hug, as they cried.

"I can't believe you're home!"

For the next hour the two girls' began remembering the old times they shared.


	7. Chapter 7

"Remember when Nick and his brothers were on the Show and Joe thought he'd be funny by throwing spit balls at us?" Miley giggled, her and Emily were sitting Indian style on her bed with a bowl of popcorn and a bag of chips in Miley's lap.

"Yeah! And we had to dodge them!" Emily imitated, the two girls running away from the flying spit balls.

"Or how bout the time when Joe got his head stuck in the banister?, cause' he was spying on us having a sleepover." Emily chuckled shaking her head, as another laugh erupted.

"Em..?" Miley played with her hands as, she flipped a piece of popcorn off her pajama pants.

"Yeah, Miles?" Emily looked up, as she bet Miley's eyes," What's wrong?"

Miley laughed," How do you still always know when something is wrong?"

"Hey, I might have didn't get to see you in about five years but you're still my best friend, now what's wrong?" Emily swirled her blonde hair gently, as she pulled it up in a loose bun.

Miley sighed," Alright. It's just that Nick's been acting strange lately, and it's worrying me."

"Nick is strange." Emily giggled, as Miley glared," No, stranger than usual, like something's up." Emily shrugged and said," Miley, don't let it get to you maybe Nick's having some issues that he has to deal with himself." Miley smiled hugging Emily. " Thanks Em, you just made me feel one hundred percent better." The two girls hugged, and went back to their sleepover, remembering the past, gossiped and watched reruns of gossip girl on DVD.

Xoxo--

After Miley and Emily's sleepover the previous night, Miley was exhausted since they did stay up past two AM talking. Miley was sitting on one of those large chairs in front of her mirror as her hair- stylist did her hair. Her mom insisted she contact Peggy her new hair and make up woman do her hair for the evening, it was early December and she was going to some fancy restraunt where she wouldn't even touch the food on her plate, but she didn't even know what it was.

All Miley wanted to do was change into a pair sweats, snuggle with her puppy under the covers of her warm and comfy bed, lay there and listen to the waves crash against the shore. But instead she was in a way to tight black knee length dress and heels, with her face covered in to much makeup.

The only good thing about tonight was to see Nick and as the girl friend it is her duty to make sure everything is alright. Miley glanced back at herself, she didn't look that bad actually. The dress showed off her curves and it was very classy. She smoothed out her dress as Peggy put the final touches on her curly locks, she touched the side of her hair, as Peggy backed away.

"Okay. All finished Miss Miley." Miley scooted off the chair, thanked Peggy and looked in the mirror before grabbing her jacket, and slipping it on. She swung her purse over her shoulder and headed down stairs. She saw her family waiting very impatiently at the doorway. She smiled, and mouthed 'sorry' before heading outside. The cold December wind hit her right away as she got into the limo. She sat in the far back looking out the window.

Nick and her own family were meeting up at a new restraunt just opened, and what you would call 5 stars. Miley rather go out for pizza instead, she was going out to eat at a first class restraunt where they served food, that she couldn't even pronounce it's name.

The limo stopped with a jolt, and everyone piled out of the limo, and inside. They spotted the Jonas' right away at a long table with chandeliers and fancy silverware. She sat beside Nick, and kissed his cheek.

"Hey." He said squeezing her hand comforting. She smiled back," Hi."

After everyone ordered their food, Miley decided on a garden salad. Simple, and good enough for her. Once everyone's food arrived, her father made an announcement.

"Okay, the reason you are all gathered here is because Miles and you boys," He gestured towards the three Jonas Boys. "Are holding a concert on Christmas morning."

He smiled," It will be in Time Square." Tish finished. "Just like old times!" Kevin smiled, at everyone then at Ashley.

"Yeah, this is awesome." Joe stated, with a smile," Hey Miles, do you have an twos?" Miley giggled and couldn't stop, on tour together they 'tried' playing Go Fish on a moving bus, and it did NOT work.

After she stopped laughing," No Joseph, I don't think I do. GO FISH!" Everyone laughed remembering the whole deck of cards getting knocked over, during a speed bump. Nick and Miley smiled in agreement to the Christmas concert. "Okay, kids it's settled."

Xoxo--

Nick started feeling very sick, but he tried to let it pass. Miley noticed," Babe, are you okay?" Nick shook his head, and rubbed his forehead," Yeah I'm fine." Miley still didn't except his lame excuse. She handled the situation herself, she stood along with Nick.

"Mom? Dad? Me and Nick are going to go…"

Her mom stood hugging her," Alright Darling, you two have fun."

Nick and Miley walked the short way back to Miley's house where he was dropping her of. Once they reached her doorstep, Miley said," Nicky, are you sure you okay?"

He smiled for his girlfriend," Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" She smiled," I guess you're right."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head," There's my Smiley Miley." She pecked his lips, and hugged him once more, before going inside," Sweet Dreams." He whispered.

--

When he got home that night, he checked his pod. He truly wasn't okay.

An= Okay, so basically the text was about the Christmas Concert. I hope you enjoyed. Please review ILY!


	8. Chapter 8

It was a week before the Christmas concert, and Nick was more then excited. Although he stayed up half the night, dealing with killer heart-burns. Finally annoyed he sat up, and rubbed his eyes awoke. He glanced at his clock, 4:00 am. He got himself out of bed, and peered out the window. It was dark and cloudy out but he could spot a piece of the sun just waiting for a timely appearance. It was almost sunrise, being winter it was brighter then the rest of the year.

He emerged out and onto his balcony, he looked at the bright sky, his vision blurred. He slumped down, as he climbed off his balcony. In a white cotton tee shirt and sweats, he walked and kept walking as he made it to his destination. The sun rose from over the hills as he watched it rise over the ocean.

He continued walking, he stopped once he arrived at the beach. He shivered in the cold air, he watched as his breath fogged up around him. He sighed, he couldn't understand why he let himself get the way he was. It was like he didn't care how sick he got. He did care, but once his doctor told him he could easily slip into a coma at such a young age.

It obviously didn't make sense but he lost all hope. He kept trying to talk himself into thinking that he could easily die, but it seemed like he didn't care. And he defiantly didn't understand what would happen to the people that care most about him.

Feeling numb he stood up glancing once more as the icy sea crashed against the shore.

Building body heat he jogged back home. Maybe it was too far away, but he knew that it was closer than he though and that made it even more comforting. Arriving with-in fifteen minutes, he headed towards his room, to take a quick shower, considering today was the day they were leaving for NYC.

Turning on the shower, he stripped out of his clothing and took a quick shower, once he was finished he got out wrapping towel around his waist. He brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. He put on Miley's favorite misty scented cologne, before dressing, he noticed he was loosing a little weight but decided to ignore it. He buttoned a navy blue shirt on him, and pulled dark wash jeans over his legs.

Nick smiled at his-self as he glanced at his packed luggage and was ready to begin the day.

_His adorable boy-ish grin plastered across his face and playing on his bottom lip. His converses un-tied making it look like he ran a mile, and they suddenly feel apart. He dress shirt rolled up at his elbow, and his amazing brown eyes peered down on her. _

_The two young teenagers ran past the stage manager. The boy gaining up on the girl as he chased her past the camera man. They were in love, and it seemed like nothing would break them apart. _

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEP.**

Miley groaned hitting her hand at her alarm clock. Not pressing the right button, the annoying sound still vibrated against her nightstand. Throwing it against the wall, she sat up as the sound stopped. She smiled satisfied with herself, she pulled her long legs over the side of her bed.

Her hair stood up in all different directions, she walked into the bathroom to shower. Later, she got dressed for the day choosing casual. She decided on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a hot pink sweater and black boots.

She walked down stairs for breakfast, happy as ever, her face held a guniue smile ear to ear. Everyone quieted turning to Miley enter the room.

She bend down setting kiss on her sister Noah's head," Good Morning, my beautiful little sister!"

Noah looked puzzled then smiled glad to see her sister happy, its been a long time since Miley was actually happy, and she was proud. "Morning," She paused still in shock, "Miley.."

Miley took a seat on the side of Noah, everyone turned towards one another curious about Miley's sudden change in attitude.

"What brings you to be so happy this morning, Miles?" Her father asked raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"I'm just zest about life, Daddy."

Everyone took Miley's reply, and didn't question her once more.

After breakfast Miley starred in space, as if she was in her own little world. It was like a invisible bubble, and no one chose to pop it. She day- dreamed about life in general and what the future may hold.

She felt right about everything in her life, and she knew for a fact that this is what God wanted, and she liked this outcome.

Although Nick couldn't say the same…

Nick starred at himself in the mirror. It scared the hell out of him, the way he looked and felt. He was almost a stranger to himself. What ever happened to the care free Nicholas everyone loved dearly? Why would God choose him to have such an awful illness?

He didn't have the answers that bothered his brain, and he definitely didn't have key to the future.

He made him feel like a monster, who went around destroying things, and terrorized other people's lives. He was more of a monster to himself more then anyone else.

He wasn't the monster, someone else was. His _diabetes_ was a monster.

His heart felt as though it was going to pop out of his chest at any given moment. It made him feel scared, alone and desperate.

Why would God create people to have these life threatening diseases, even though before each person is born God already knows the outcome of what's going to happen in their life. Every person has a job to do in this world, people that pass away, their job is to help God up in heaven.

He was scared, and he was worried, he was downright nervous. He didn't want to die, he knew his purpose was to be with Miley. He could fight this, he knew he could.

If he just **tried**.

He knew the causes of diabetes. Please, he knew them by heart. He learnt them at a young age, and was told over and over by his doctor, and parents.

He was told at age sixteen that he has a small case of insulin resistance. That's when you're body doesn't always respond to insulin. (**An- he doesn't have this in real life. This is fiction, but the facts are real.) **He is able to live, but needs to take care of himself.

He looked at himself in the mirror again, his face pale, and worry line over his forehead, and black bags under his eyes, from lack asleep. He pushed himself to get up.

He walked down stairs and saw his whole family waiting for him near the door way. They were heading to New York tonight. They decided to leave a week earlier to get sometimes to explore and relax.

Miley looked out the window, on the car ride to the airport. Bored, she took out her phone and sent Nick a quick text.

_Love and miss you bunches!_

Within a hour of texting back and forth they finally arrived at the air port, it was a over night trip to New York from California. The car stopped erupted, she pulled her cramped body out of the vehicle, and stretched her long legs. She spotted Nick's curly head of hair, two cars in front of her own. She smiled, as her father filled the Cyrus' luggage on luggage cart.

She sprinted towards him, hugging him from behind, " Hey." She whispered in his ear.

He turned her around pecking her lips, with a small grin, "Hi."

"C'mon!" She said clutching his hand and began walking into the crowded airport, Paparatizzi fled towards them filling them in with questions.

_Is it true you two are dating again?_

_Miley, how does it feel to be back in Cali?_

Miley and Nick ignored them with a no comment, and their families quickly trailed behind. Once everyone was situated in their seats, the plane began getting ready for take off.

Nick rested back closing his eyes, as Miley smiled at the resting form. She giggled quietly, kissing his cheek. His face was cold, it scared her.

"Nicky?" Nick opened one eyes and closed it. He reopened both and sat up.

"Yeah Mi?"

" Are you sick baby? Your face is cold and very pale." She placed her hand over his forehead and caressed his cheek.

He glared," Of course why wouldn't I be?" He snapped at her. He truly didn't mean to. Its because he hates to admit it. Either way he knew something was wrong. **Very** wrong.

**An- Okay here's an update. I'm thinking about deleting this story. For one not many people review as I would like. For two, I'm not really feeling this story anymore. You decide because I need ideas. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

His breathing was unsteady, and confusing as he ran. He bent over catching his breath, as he got up the courage to run more. His feet hit the pavement hard as his legs went through obstacles, they felt as though they were about to fall off at any given moment, but he pushed it aside, and ran anyway. His breath caught in his throat as he ran, unsure of where his feet were bringing him to.

His face was pale and clammy, he didn't look like himself at all. And that made him feel happy, he liked the idea of looking like a whole new person, even though he felt like old Nick J. He felt his whole body weaken, but pushed it aside and ran. Without stopping, he ended up in the far part of New York City.

Finally he stopped and looked around, as he pushed his hair away from his eyes. The scenery was different, people busied around buying last minute Christmas gifts and small children home with baby sitters. He listened, soundlessly to the sound of others, having conversations, complaining about the packed stores, and most importantly the holiday season. `

The cold whipped at the top of his hat, and tried pulling his winter hat right off his head. He sweated through his coat, as he pushed a door to a little shop open. The bell rang as he walked in. It smelt of cookies and Christmas candles. It reminded him of his childhood, growing up in New Jersey, epically when he visited his grandma. She always had freshly baked cookies right out of the oven.

Nick smiled as he passed a Christmas tree, beautifully decorated of white and red. He gently touched the ferns of the tree, as he passed. He passed the candles that make him feel welcome.

In the daze of it all, someone spoke," Beautiful isn't it?" Nick looked away from looking at the weather outside.

He looked at the small frail old woman, and turned his attention to her, "Yes, it is,"

"My, my, my, you look cold! Can I get you some tea? What's you're name?"

Nick sat down on the couch of the ladies shop, "Yes, thanks, and I'm Nick,"

The woman smiled tenderly," Rose. Not many people come to my shop these days, it's not as flashy as the others, oh well, it suits me well," She poured Nick a steaming cup of tea, and handed him the cup.

"Thank you, I like it here too," He smiled, as sipped the tea as he warmed himself by the lady grabbed a glass of her own and took a seat, She slowly bent and sat,

" See what old age does to you?, so, what's your story Nick?"

"I'm here with my family and girl-friend…I'll be singing In me and my brother's band…with my girl, on Christmas morning,"

"Really?"

"yeah, you see, were sort of reuniting, when were we kids, me and Miley, my girl, sang together…we both love music." Nick paused and smiled, his smile soon faded," Then she had to leave…we lost contact for five years…"

Nick shook his head in frustration," I thought I'd never speak to her again, then she came back, I'm never going to let her go…ever again."

Rose smile as took Nick's hand," God wanted to test your love and you passed, you and Miley, are meant to be,"

Nick raised his eyebrow," How do you know for sure?"

Rose let go of his hand," I know, you have to have a trusted relationship to make it last forever…"

"But what if it hurts the other person?"

What ever your hiding from her, will only hurt her in the end for keeping that secret," Rose smiled," I know how you feel Nick. My husband, before he passed, we had a similar problem."

"What's that?"

"We were about your age...twenty one. Young and fresh out of collage. Our love was all about dancing under the sun on nice days, wearing our best clothes when he took me places, and growing old together, that's what we did,' Rose looked up and smiled," I miss him so,

That's when I found out Ted had cancer," A tear escaped from her eyes.

"Ted, loved me so much...he wanted what's best for me, and he was afraid I'd worry to much, he waited years to finally tell me," Rose took a tissue, and blew her nose, then wiped her eyes," But it was too late!"

Nick looked down, then Rose spoke," I'm sorry, Nick, but on that hospital bed, he took my hand and said ,' Rosy, I want you to go on, be happy with your life… have that little shop flat in the middle of New York City, marry a good man," Rose chuckled," At my old age, I didn't have time to marry, I was already always fifty-five! But a year later, I opened this shop…and did what Ted wanted me to do. That's why it's named, Teddy's!" Nick looked out the window in blue bright lettering, was a simple sign, Teddy's.

"So, Nicholas, I hope you go out and tell Miley, I bet she would be happy,"

"Thanks, Rose, I will!" He bent down giving Rose a hug, and helped her up. He walked over to the flowers and grabbed a bouquet of roses and baby breathes.

"How much?"

"free, go give them to Miley." Rose smiled softly, as Nick waved and walked out and into the cold winter wind.

The wind hit Nick, as soon as he walked outside, he waved and whistled for a cab, it stopped quickly, Nick told the driver the address to the hotel, he waited as he pulled up in front of it. Nick handed him the money with roses in hand.

He pulled open the door to the main lobby, to see Joe and Kevin talking on the couch, they waved lightly, going to their conversation. He decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator, considering it was a lot faster. He ran up the three flights of stairs in record timing, to see Miley opening the door from her hotel room, and raced towards her, hiding the flowers behind his back.

She starred in awe as he approached her, her eyes were red and puffy, he sighed, she had been crying, and pushed the loose strand of hair away from her beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry, Babe," She cried into his chest, as he held her. He raised her chin to look him in the eyes, then he kissed her. She kissed back and he knew his apology was excepted.

He took her hand," It's Christmas Eve, and I'm taking you, Missy, out to dinner!"

"Alright, let me grab my keys," She smiled softly before grabbing her purse, and pulled her jacket over her, and tossed her hotel hey in the pocket.

The walk was silent as they walked hand and hand down the busy city street. Nick pointed to a small diner, and Miley nodded. The bell chimed when they walked into the diner. Christmas music played, and people were talking to one another, while people laughed. The warmth from the heater hit them the first second they were sitting in a booth.

A few minutes later, a waitress walked over, she had a pencil behind her left ear, and a note pad in hand.

Hr smile welcomed them," What can I get yah?" Her deep new England accent fit her on the spot.

"A Burger. And fries with a diet coke?" The lady nodded and wrote it down, "What about for the young lady?"

"Uh, I'll have the same. Thank You," The lady smiled and walked away. The rest of their dinner was soothing and quiet, enjoying feeding one another, and kisses.

That night, Miley and Nick sat in the hotel lobby. Just the two of them, Miley in his arms, with Nick's chin rested on her head. The fire sizzled in front of them, the sparks crackling every now and then. Nick kissed the top of her head, and whispered in her ear," I love you, baby,"

Miley kissed Nick's lips, Love you too," She giggled lightly turning her attention back to the fire. After a few Minutes of silence, Nick speaks,

"Mi?"

"Mhmm?"

Nick hesitantly took in a breath he has been holding. "Miles, I need to tell you something very important." Nick said as he motioned her to sit up.

"Nicky, what's wrong...?" Miley said with worry written across her face.

"My diabetes is getting worse..." Nick said as Miley sat stunned in silence.

Tears prickled out of Miley's eyes," Why didn't you tell me?"

He took her in his arms," I'm sorry," Miley sobbed into his chest as he held her close," Everything will be alright."

**An= Guess What? You should review…Why? It's the coolest thing since sliced bread! Just playing, but really. review!**


	10. Chapter 10

I remember the first time caught sight of those beautiful eyes, young, native and new to this Hollywood world. The looked me in my eyes, and I felt my knees go weak, and never felt something so lovely. They were beautiful, pure and limitless. He was the type of boy ever girl longed to have holding them.

His voice was very sweet, smooth and delicate. He spoke with such kindness and with a soothing touch. He always whispered in my ear, and I shivered every time, because it sent chills down my back.

And every time we touched. An electrifying shot would strike right through me, and I felt like I was on cloud nine. His hands were warm, soft and comforting. Especially when he gently touch my arm, and it would bring chills on my arm and last through my entire body.

And when we kissed, he was so gentle and never push anything on me. And when his lips touched mine, I could feel tingles on my lips, and sometimes it would last the whole day.

But one of my most fondest memories was when I was identified of having hypoglycemia. It's kinda of hard to forget because I still live with it today.

"_Mile, open the door, you can't just shut out the world."_

" _I can't come out a have a life threatening disease!" Nick knocked once more on Miley's bedroom door, but yet she still refused to open it._

_Nick sighed," Miley, you can't be this way, you got a life to live, things to do, and if you're going to be this way, you'll never be able to do that! You should never give up on hope," The door, slowly opened, as Nick let himself in._

_Miley had tears in her eyes," I'm scared," Miley blubbered as Nick took her in his arms," I know, Mi, but you got to never give up, I know it's hard, but if you don't believe in yourself, how can you believe in others?"_

"_Miley cried into his chest,' I know you're right, Nicky!" Miley muttered miserably, with no sign of hope._

"_Look at me," He raised Miley chin so he could look her in the eyes," If you don't have faith you won't be able to go on at every passing day," Tears glistened in Miley's eyes._

"_I have diabetes, and guess what? I'm not letting anything hold me back, as low as I feel I'm going to be strong, and hold on to what is to come, because God put us on this earth for something. And if it's to sing on that stage every time with a big smile on my face, then that's what I'm going to do!" _

"_And you know what else? If I'm not having fun it's not working, so I want you to move on know matter what and don't give in…because I'm not giving in either!" Nick smiled and kissed her," What do you say, Mi?"_

"_You're right I'm putting a brave face on, and I'll believe in myself," Miley grinned, her smile had to be a mile wide._

I've learned a life lesson that day from Nicholas, and still today I don't give up. Because I know I'm capable to succeed. He's my guardian angel. And I'll be his.

With Nick.

He grabbed his shoes and slipped them on before going to get a coffee and a bagel for breakfast. It was Christmas morning and very early. So he decided to catch a bite to eat before the concert. He decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator, considering it was faster.

He made it down to the bottom step, and a sharp pain went through his body, he wobbled to the café. The whole hotel was beautifully decorated. Nick made it slowly to the register.

"Good morning sir, Merry Christmas!"

"Nick smiled, but soon felt his life flash before hit eyes, before his body dropped to the ground. His thoughts filled with the sound of multiple people shouting before everything else went black.

"He's got a pulse but he's out!"

"Hurry call nine-one-one!"

"Hang in there!"

Miley waited for the elevator to stop at the bottom floor, once it was opened Miley smiled, ready start the holiday out right, she was extremely pumped for the concert, and the approaching of the new year.

Her smile quickly vanished once she caught glance of the growing crowd around Nick. She felt her knees begin to go weak as she began to sob violently She didn't know whre the crowd was leading her, as they pushed her further towards him, She began running but was soon forced to stop by the herd of police.

"Please!" Miley's lip trembled as she was pulled back," he's my boyfriend!"

"Sorry maim!"

"Were are you taking him? Please tell me, now!" She felt an arm around her shoulder as Joe scooped her up in his arms, and the rest was a blur.

Hours past, Miley refused to eat, sleep or anything without knowing Nick was okay. She sat on the countertop of the hospital bathroom, her eyes were red and puffy as she gazed at her reflection. With shaking hands, she reached down to turn on the cool water, her black polished nails rinsing in the moisture from the water. Her fingers grasped the black wooden beads of the chain, Nick's old dog tag. She received it at fourteen. She fumbled with it before pressed it to her lips kissing it, then let pendant dangle freely.

Her body lifelessly pushed herself from the countertop, and she sighed heavily. Her eyes traveled upward once more, before her gaze met itself in the mirror. She stared emotionlessly into her own eyes, consuming herself in their dull blue depths. She wanted to let go of everything and cry. But she wouldn't allow herself too.

She wanted to shut her ears, wanted to scream; this wasn't happening, this wasn't real. Nick was not hurt, he was fine this was all a dream, a complete nightmare.

Miley ignored the door push open, and tried to block out the world around her. But felt a frail hand on her shoulder it was her mother. Miley showed no sign of the surroundings around her, but decided to meet her eyes, back in the mirror. Glassy eyed and wet-cheeked, Miley fell into her mother's arms crying.

After what seemed like ages, Miley looked into her mother's blue orbs, as her mother spoke," Baby girl, the doctor is waiting, you need to hear what he has to say."

Miley shook her head viciously, no way was she going to hear more sorrow news," No," She whispered stubbornly," I don't want to hear what he has to say,"

"Do what you want, do what you think is right, do what Nick wants." Her mother kissed her forehead and gracefully walked out. Miley bent over, and closed her eyes, she didn't want to hear bad news.

Deep down she wanted to see Nick, hold his hand whisper in his ear, but she was afraid, afraid to see him in a position that he eyes weren't willing to meet. A position she wasn't ready for, but knew what her heart wanted, and her heart always fought back with her brain. And it always won.

He hear always made the odds in the end, even though she didn't allow it, she needed to see Nick. Miley slowly walked out, everyone wore a nervous expression, and their eyes full of sympathy.

"miles," Joe whispered, Miley soon cut him off by holding her hand up," Shh, where's Nick's doctor?" He hand shook uncontrollably, as she approached the. Emily nodded towards the man wearing blue scrubs, he caught her eyes in one single glance," Please take a seat,"

"Nicholas seems to be doing a little better…but I'm sorry, he slipped in a diabetic coma, there is a ninety percent chance that he will get out by next week." Miley clamped her hand over he mouth as she felt a sob escape her lips," Just be strong, and he may even come out earlier, it helps to know you're in his presence for him to get out, but until then, have a nice Christmas." Right nice Christmas. Some Christmas having the person you love in a coma.

Miley slowly opened the door to his hospital room, the Christmas lights brinks, once every few seconds. Miley's face pained as she made it closer. The look of seeing Nick this face made her feel sick.

Nick's muscular frame appeared under the white cotton blankets, and Miley longed to kiss him and make everything right again. Her fragile body limped towards him, his face was pale but angelic and he laid. His eyes were closed shut, he looked so peaceful and harmless. Miley sat at the edge of the bed and sighed, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She took his hand and bent and kissed his wrist, palm then the back of his hand, then finally met his lips.

She whispered soothingly," Hey, Nicky. Merry Christmas babe, well not so merry after all, huh? Don't worry, babe the concert will be rescheduled, no need to worry." She kissed his hand again," Nick, I know you're strong and you'll make it out, because babe, you can do anything, I wish I could convince myself that, but if anything ever happened to you…more than it already it did," He voice was below a whisper," I wouldn't be able to live with you, you're my everything Nicholas, and I love you!"

Before walking out Miley swore she saw a smile set on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

I almost forgot, I was supposed to warn you on the last update! I refuse to update for a reason. (Let's see how that goes.) Because one of the friends I made on fan fiction, Team M, she has lost a great amount of reviews lately on all 3 of her stories. Until you review, I won't update and if you haven't read them check them out! They're amazing, and you will love them. By the way, it's not a threat it's a promise, show some love on her stories!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: MAY CONTAIN FOUL LANGUAGE & PG-13! :3**

**3 months Later:**

**Miley;**

Things have been harsh, when I say harsh I mean it. The holidays were hectic, no one really celebrated, without Nick, I wasn't very in the spirit. I count the minutes and hours in my head, the pain kills to know how much longer. The doctor's observations were obviously false, the doctor says Nick can hear us. I've been feeling sick lately, sick with fear, but I don't think that's all. Something weirds been going on with my body, like throwing up and food's been tasting different. I'm visiting Nick today, like I've been every other day, it's almost Valentine's Day. I can tell I'll be spending it alone. I walk the block towards the hospital, Joe's car is parked outside.

I enter the hospital, it smells like hand sanatizer and old people, I've pretty used to the smell. Ew. As I pass the nurses desk, one smiles at me; reconizing me almost imediately. I wave breifly and squirt some hard sanatized into my hand, rubbing it thorowly. I take a face mask off the counter, putting it over my face, the nurses have made this a procedure for months. It itches me nose, but I ignore it, I look through the little window, Joe is visiting Nick.I frown, Joe has been beating himself up about it lately. Somehow, since he wasn't able to be there for Nick, he was the problem, not Nick's disease. Crazy; I know.

I pressed my hand to the door ready to knock when the door pulled open," Miley. Hey. I'm leaving, c'mon in." Joe rubbed her back before being ready to walk out.

I grabbed his arm, wanting a hug from him, wanting to know everything was going to be fine, that Nick would be okay. I wanted to comfort Joe, tell him Nick will make it out, I wanted to push myself to believe that also. Joe looked into my eyes, his brown orbs were icy,"I need to go, Miles. I have work."

"Joe, please. Just stay." I looked at him for a long moment, he starred back, he looked vulnerable. He smiled giving me a friendly hug," I'm starting to believe you're the one in the coma, Mile." I looked at him, but avoided his eyes.

He lifted my chin facing me," You need to live your life, too. Nick would want that, trust me. It's not you fault he's in there," He pointed to himself,"It's mine."

I looked at him, shaking my head,"No." I pushed him a little, grabbing him by the shoulders, shaking him. He didn't seem surprised by it," It's not, Joe. Not at all, you can't blame yourself for his illness, your not God, Joe. You can't make him, sick... you can't lead him to be, it's his body Joey." Joe shook his head disgusted," Miley, you've got it all wrong..." He shook his head again taking a step back.

His pain shriveled in pure agony,"If I realized he was feeling this way, I wouldn't tease him as much, I wouldn't push him as hard, I wouldn't of bossed him around like, like some monster, I over worked him." He looked down, his eyes closed,

" This is my fault." Joe Jonas began to cry, of all people; Joseph broke down and cried.

Joe spoke once more,"There's something else, you can't tell anyone Miley, and I mean it." Joe looked very pale, almost turning blue, now I was very worried.

"Joe just tell me." I watched as Joe put his face in his hands, he looked very distressed.

"Alright," Joe looked up to meet Miley's eyes, they were filled with trust and it calmed him.

"After Nick fell into the coma, I got extremely upset... my mind was all over the place, I couldn't think right, I felt sick. I went for a jog, and kept running. That's when I saw Demi.."

"Go on Joe, you know you can tell me anything. What happened?"

**Flashback;**

_Joe was running down the street, hot salty tears dripped off his face, sweat clamped on his cheeks. He looked helpless and very alone, he needed a friend at the moment for then anything. The tears began to blur his vision, he banged into another body, and sent the feminine figure a couple feet flying onto the ground. _

_Nick looked up, as he tripped back falling onto the woman,"Demi? Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry."_

_"Joe? I'm fine. Wait, Joe? God, are you alright, have you been crying?" Demi sat up, Joe still leaning over her, concerned. Joe rolled off of her, sitting on the cool grass._

_"No, it's Nick." Tears started to fall hard, they couldn't stop. Demi knelt down beside him, holding him in her fragile arms, she wiped his tears away but more threatened to fall. _

_She held him close to her, holding onto him as tight as she could, they're bodies linked together like a puzzle, but even more intact. Joe searched her face, looking into her eyes. They were warm and soft,"I'm always here, for you, Joe. I'm here." It slowly began to be low whispers into his ear,"I'm here." He slowly leaned in, rolling onto her in lust. Their lips colliding together, kissing one another back roughly. _

_Demi pulled away,"Joe, stop. This is wrong, you're just upset." Tears watered up in her eyes, she wanted this more than anything in the world, Joe has a girlfriend, he's only just a friend in need. This is only out of lust, pure lust. Nothing more, but it is, because she knows she's deeply in love with him. She pushed herself away from him, bur he grabbed her right back,"Demi, if this is wrong," Joe's voice began to crack, new tears forming," Then why does it feel so right?" With those words, Demi smashed her lips back on his, kissing him back hungrily. Joe picked her up leading her towards a back of a tree, gently putting her down on the grass, they held the kiss, Demi's hands running through Joe's soft curls. Clothes began to be discarded, mistakes beginning to be made._

_"Joe, tell me if you want to do this?" Demi's eyes welled up in tears, fearful of false doings. Joe looked back into her eyes,"Yes." _

"And that's when I remember waking up naked, with her in my arms." Joe was sobbing at this point,"I cheated on Emily, I fuckin' cheated on her, and you know what else is shallow? I love her." My brain zoned out, I was in complete shock, I wish I could be in Joe's shoes, to know how he must feel.

He laughed darkly," She's pregnant Miley. three fuckin' months pregnant, with my child."

I gasped, covering my mouth, I didn't know how to react, Joe cheated on one of my best friends, with my other best friend. Poor Emmie... I hugged Joe tighter as he cried," Tell me what to do, Miley. Please." I let the grown man cry into my arms, all twenty four years of him. He finally released me, leaning again the wall, sliding down in sitting position.

"I screw everything up, Miley. Everything."

"No, Joe. You don't. I want you to tell Em, or I will."

"What?" Joe looked at me flabbergasted," Are you freaking insane? It'd kill her, I'd kill myself before hurting her or Demi. No way in hell."

There was a raspy voice talking,"Tell her, or I sure as hell will." Tears formed in my eyes, a smile of joy and helplessness forming on my face, I felt weak. It was Nick. My Nick, My Nicholas, alive and okay. And threatening Joe.

**AN:**

**HELLO! I LIVE! I'M SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY! this is a sadly short chapter and I cliffhanger, I know. But I updated for a reason, a sweet reviewer who made me update. It was by the name of _theLoly323_, she made me update, and I got this idea today after reading it. I have been at loss for ideas for months, until now. (: I hope each and everyone of you can review, just to see if you still read the story, I don't normally update for just one person asking, buttt, I guess this lucky reviewer is special. I wanted it to be happy, but still have drama... so yeahhh. :S I made the ending happy because Loly was struggling a hard time right now, and I think she deserves it, don't give up girlll(:**

**I love you all more then peanut butter & jelly! Which I enojy very much. :P Review, my loves.**


End file.
